


we was just planning a wedding (caucasian doves)

by elliejonesxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliejonesxo/pseuds/elliejonesxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry are engaged. Harry’s part of a rich Kardashian-esque family, Niall’s the son of the king and queen of Ireland. The engagement breaks off a week before the wedding. Niall runs away to Ireland. Harry breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we was just planning a wedding (caucasian doves)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Crying Game by Nicki Minaj

* * *

  
_“Explaining will get us nowhere._   
_I was away, I don’t know where, lying on the floor,_   
_pretending I was dead. I wanted to hurt you_   
_but the victory is that I could not stomach it.”- Richard Siken_

Harry tucked his hair behind his ears and opened the door a little further, looked at his sister donned in all Ralph Lauren looked at his mother and his stepfather the grim look on their faces. He had the urge to smile: “i’m fine” he wanted to say but all that came out was nothing. He ran a hand through his hair, let his sister push him out of the way. Felt a flash, knew the paparazzi were on there but not close not daring to get any further just in case he pressed charges.

“Where is he?” Gemma asked, tugged at her ear. She was stressed Harry could tell and she’d been eating a lot of chocolate, her hands were shaking sporadically. The wedding was in a week… the wedding was supposed to be in a week but that was before Harry could stomach looking at Niall and thinking of what he’d done. And now he feels like he’s eating glass with nothing to smooth it away. Now he’s happy he’d said no to the full length special on the day of the wedding, now nobody gets to be privy on his breakdown.

“Harry!” His mom snapped, not loud but in that Anne way of hers the one that everybody in America was used to. She ruled with an Iron fist, she’s a powerful matriarch that takes no bullshit. Harry wondered if that’s what he’d been reduced to, a problem on his mother’s busy schedule another thing to fix and then she’s on to the next. It makes him feel too small for his skin and his clothes like any minute he’s just going to poof out of them unexpectedly.

“Yeah?” Harry asked.

“Where is he?” Gemma asked again, she was staring at him wildly. “Are the rumors true?”

Harry shrugged. “I haven’t watched the news lately.” It’s a lie a bold faced one. He’s been watching the news since Niall walked out, slammed the door after him, and basically threw the key in Harry’s face. The thing about running away is that Niall made it look so easy because Niall was selfish and he’s just so used to locking himself away, away from Harry, away from commitment, away from being a good fiancé. Harry didn’t ask for much all he asked for Niall to not walk out on him especially not now, not a week before what’s supposed to be the rest of his life and then some. He’s glass falling to pieces and he can’t even catch himself. He swallowed.

“They’re saying Niall’s gone.” His stepfather, Robin said. Robin was looking around as if trying to find Niall as if he’s hiding in the folds of the chairs and in a way he is. His lilac smell and his expensive cologne and his feet everything about him is trapped in this mansion that's only Harry’s now.

“I don’t know where Niall is.” Harry said, shrugged like it didn't mean a thing. Walked over to the kitchen tried to keep the fact that his knees were going to buckle from the weight of carrying himself away from them. Pulled out a glass of expensive wine, the one he only used for special occasions, the one he had used when he was announcing his engagement. It’s Niall’s favorite he realized and then he dropped the bottle all over the tile floor and glass shards flew everywhere and they cut his toes.

“Harry!” His mom called, rushed to the kitchen. They were all looking at him he was shaking like a leaf and he bent down to get them, knees meet glass and he winces. He wants to say he doesn’t feel it but it does and that’s when he starts crying. Breaks down right then and there, can’t even find it in himself to clean up the red wine. Feels like everything’s spiraled down quicker than anything in his life. Losing Niall was far more easier than getting him.

\--

They both knew Cher. Harry because they both grew up rich toddlers in disconnected homes meeting in each other’s bedrooms and sharing secrets and Niall because she’d visited his palace once and broken a vase because that was Cher and Niall had just laughed. It was Cher’s birthday and it was summer, she had literally rented out the whole beach and it was just a whole bunch of spoiled rich twenty somethings and older teenagers.

Harry was nineteen and Niall was nineteen a few months shy of twenty. Niall was standing around shirtless with a board tucked under his arm, few friends around him, his guards watching him from a safe distance away. Harry knew who he was and he knew who Harry was. Harry was following Louis another one of his good friends around, Niall caught his eye over predictable Budweiser. Grinned all enticing white teeth and almost sunburned skin.

“Hey, Styles!” He shouted cocky.

Harry raised an eyebrow, the people in their general vicinity were watching,

“Need something, prince?” He asked teasingly and Niall laughed,

“Yeah. Your number.” Harry had blushed but Niall had just kept grinning looking at him pinning him down with his eyes. Louis had nudged him in the ribs hard and so Harry with cinderblocks tied to his ankles had walked over there felt everyone watching him and had given Niall his number and Niall had grinned the grin that meant he was so used to getting anything and anyone he wanted and Harry wasn’t even worth his time.

“On second thought,” Harry said handing Niall back his phone and erasing his number, “I don’t want you calling me.”

Niall had snorted out a laugh and had stared at him for a good five seconds before he shrugged and said, “alright.”

And Harry had felt his stomach sink a little had hoped Niall had actually wanted him more than that but Niall didn’t say more and neither did Harry. He tried to play it cool, shrugged his shoulders, and turned.

“What was that?” Louis had asked him, kept turning back to look at Niall but Harry wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. He was also rich and famous and used to people falling at his feet, Niall Horan was no different from him but Harry kept feeling the urge to turn and run to Niall begging for him to take the number. But he had a lot more self control than that. With a mother like Anne he couldn’t afford to be reckless.

“Nothing.” Harry had told Louis.  
Niall ended up calling him two weeks later. Harry had just finished a photo shoot, face caked with makeup, and had read the text felt the makeup slowly melting off his face as his stomach dropped right out of his body.

_Whats up, buttercup? - Niall. Xx._

\--

“Hi, this is Harry Styles I want to call off a venue.”

“Call off?” The girl, Katie over the phone, asked him. She sounded confused.

“Yes.”

“You’re uhm Harry Styles?”

“As previously stated.” Harry was being bitchy but this girl was being stupid.

“Sir, your wedding is scheduled for next week. You have about three thousand guests coming.”

“And now there isn’t. I’m sure you can do this for me right, Kathy?” He knew her name was Katie he just felt like a bitch. His knees were sliced up and his sister had butterfly stitched them back in place and now he felt like a walking crime scene. He’s in her guest room, his mom had decided it’d be best for him. She was trying to get her publicist to try and do anything to keep attention off the broken Styles-Horan engagement but ever since Harry had announced it on twitter, Instagram, and his Tumblr account last year it was all everybody had been buzzing about. And now it was over everything was over.

Bridal magazines were strewn all over his place, Niall’s things still left in a heap on their floor. Their house was a kaleidoscope of what-ifs, different colors mingling together to create this rainbow that they had both unintentionally made. Harry was fair and white, pink and radiant while Niall was all distorted not solid. He was everything, he was shards and he was biting and Harry loved him even when he never smiled and even through the fact that he hated showing emotion and even when Niall screamed and got angry because he’d forgotten to take his pills or when Niall screamed at paparazzi or when Niall had punched several holes through several of their walls. He loved him. He loved him through all that. He loved him. And he’d called off the wedding before, several times actually but Harry had seen it in his eyes the way he’d said it. He hadn’t even been screaming.  
He’d just sat down on the couch all calm-like and beautiful making Harry want to let out a blood curdling scream because he felt the goosebumps inching up his skin and he had said, “Harry, I don’t want to do this.” And Niall Horan was the type of person to never turn back on his word so Harry had just stared at him, eyes wide staring at him. He looked at the bridal magazines on the table even if they were very very unnecessary considering everything was already planned everything was done they were getting married in a week. He’d licked his lips because he was nervous and so so scared.

“Do what?” Harry finally asked when he found his voice amongst the panic in his mind. Niall had bit his thumbnail and looked at Harry. He looked like he was about to cry which is when it when broke Harry like someone smashing him into smithereens.

“Don’t make me say it, baby please don’t make me say it.”

Harry coughed, sat down on the chair across from Niall. The chair they’d picked out together. They’d gone to Ikea and Niall hated Ikea. Niall was wearing a Ralph Lauren Polo the color of sunshine and he had flushed cheeks. He’d gotten home from partying with friends, Harry had been worried sick about him.

“What is going on right now?”

Harry asked ever the confused one.  
“I don’t want to marry you.” Niall said soft. “But I still want to be with you.”

And that was when Harry had gotten mad almost out of nowhere it seemed where he went from being scared to being angry to seeing red. That was when the screaming started, the “I hate yous” and “how could you do this to me” and all the melodramatic stuff that didn’t seem so melodramatic as heat and anger and so much fucking hurt burning white hurt surged through his veins killing him. And Niall kept saying it over and over again: I still want to be with you as if that was going to solve everything as if Harry was going to get better knowing that.  
Niall stormed out, slammed the door after himself. Harry slid down the floor and he didn’t even cry. Just slid and sat there, eyes dry staring into nothing. And then his family came two days later.

\--

Their first date was on a hot air balloon. They were in the limo driving towards the endless amount of field that Niall had found with paparazzi trailing them. Niall looked angry surprisingly angry for someone who had been a prince his whole life and Harry had just rubbed his hand softly trying to calm him down.

“Hey, calm down.”

“You know one place where the paparazzi can't get us?” Niall had asked seemingly out of nowhere as if he hadn’t even heard Harry. Harry had blinked and shaken his head.

“The sky.” Niall had replied grinning at him.

“What do you mean?”

“We’re going to the sky.” And then they were there as if Niall had planned the whole entire speech perfectly and maybe he had, Niall seemed very nitpicky that way. He had basically dragged Harry out of the car and ran towards the air balloon, feet losing ground every few seconds but pulling Harry quick not even bothering to look behind him to check if the paps were following them and they were camera straps around their necks and everything.

Niall had let him get on the hot air balloon first urging him on and then he was on, undoing the rope that kept the hot air balloon tethered to the Earth and then they begun to float up up and away. Niall had turned and looked at him midway,

“Pretty rad huh, buttercup?”

“Super rad.” Harry had replied wanting to kiss him because nobody could make saying rad sound like saying “I love you” and Harry knew that he was going to marry that boy someday.

\--

Two days after the phone call and Harry found himself being manhandled to a photoshoot with his family. Nobody has time to grieve in the Styles/Twist household. It’s all about doing things fast and not caring what anybody else had to think about that. Harry had cried once and he tried not to dwell on that. He tried not to think about the fact that he was still in his sister’s guest bedroom that his sister’s husband Ralphie kept shooting him pitying looks. Harry had always been the sadder more pathetic of the siblings, the sidekick to Gemma’s superhero.

And now the supposed love of his life or whatever cliché anybody else could think of didn’t even want him and that was the sad reality of his life. Kim Kardashian had called him literally called him the other day.

“Kanye and Niall are very similar people with their temperaments and such and don’t tell anyone this but Kanye had threatened to call off the wedding a million times, their had been a point he had even walked off and I was you I thought he would never come back. But you know what, doll?”

“What?” Harry asked through a scratchy throat watching a homemade video of Niall on his laptop. Niall who was sitting on the floor of their then new house going through the furniture and looking up at the camera every few minutes to tell Harry to get it out of his face but smiling anyway. His smile could cure all the world that boy, he was the answer to everything. He made Harry want to do better.

Kim said, “I never gave up on him. Even when I’d thought he’d given up on me.”

“Okay.” Harry had said. He still wasn’t crying even if he did feel like bursting into tears and it was making him panic like something was wrong with him like maybe he’d be somewhere stupid and he’d burst into stupid tears because his tear ducts were out of control or whatever.

“Call me if you ever wanna talk okay?”

“Okay.” Harry had said and then hung up immediately. He then slammed the laptop shut and went for a two hour long run in which paparazzi followed him everywhere. He’d be on the news in about three days just in time for everyone to know him and Niall were done. Finitio. Over. Niall had killed them.  
And he didn’t want to pose for a camera but his mother’s publicist and the family publicist Dionne was talking fast and grinning and his mother was nodding at whatever Dionne was saying. Something about family bonds and how relationships couldn’t break that as if their whole family wasn’t just a money sham in the first place. It was ridiculous really how the one person who made him feel wanted, made him forget about all these shallow people was the same person whose fault it was that they were all in the same room coexisting.

So the whole family did the photo shoot and when it was over and Harry was ready to call him a cab to drive over to Gemma’s she grabbed his arm. Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow,

“Yes?”

“We should get lunch.” Gemma said as if her and Harry were that kind of siblings. As if they always got lunch together so what was the big idea? And it wasn't like Harry hated his sister, quite the opposite actually but they didn't actually do things together so Harry was positive their lunch date would be about Niall.

“Pass.” Harry said and then he thought of Niall wondered how Niall had been so conspicuous, wondered where Niall even was. He hadn't bothered to get in touch with him because if Niall wanted to run away from him like a coward (even though Harry knew he didn't mean that, would never mean it) then Harry would let him run away.

Gemma looked at him like she knew he knew then she shrugged, “okay.” She said and then she let him go and he was gone.

\--

When Harry got to Gemma's penthouse Ralphie wasn't there probably at the gym or something Harry didn't know or care. Harry walked to the guest room and he liked the guest room loved it actually because there was no Niall and he was safe, he could breathe. Ever since Niall had left him left them he had felt like screaming but he didn't feel like that here because there was nothing. The guest room was impersonal, like a hotel room. Harry sat down on his bed, pulled out his phone, and was shocked to see Louis hadn't called. When Harry had first started dating Niall Louis had just said,

“I don’t like him, he's nice but he doesn't seem like the type of person to stick around.”

Harry had laughed –they were at a charity ball Save The Whales or something- and he had looked over at Niall who was talking to Liam, a male model, and they were both laughing. Niall had taken his pills so he was happy and Harry loved him like this, looking like he could do anything. He probably could. Anyways Harry had laughed and said to Louis,

“Yeah sometimes I think he'll leave too but he just says, ‘I’ll never leave you, H’ and I believe him so so much.” Harry shouldn't have should've seen right through him but Niall was great at hiding his intentions. Always have been always will be. Harry snapped himself out of that memory, he was Harry Styles he wasn't miserable because of a flaky beautiful boy. There were plenty flaky beautiful boys, Niall really wasn't anything special even though he was even though Harry loved him but whatever right?

Harry stood from the bed all of a sudden and decided he couldn't go on like this, if Niall was somewhere had just ditched Harry had bailed then Harry had to live his life. And living his life meant seeing people, he didn't dwell on things no one in his family did. Harry thought of Zayn who was an actor working on this really big movie, Zayn was Harry’s before-Niall and he was cute and funny and Harry had loved him not like he had loved Niall but he didn't think he could ever love anyone like he loved Niall. Harry was pretty sure he had been obsessed with Niall or something. He was dead set on forgetting Niall who didn't want to marry him who was just playing with him so he called Zayn. The phone rang three times and then Zayn picked up,

“So like five years ago I had dated this boy and he had broken up with me but before he had done that I had memorized his phone number and his name was- no is unless he died- Harry Styles so tell me is this Harry Styles?” Harry could practically hear the grin on Zayn's face. Had Zayn expected Harry to call? Harry thought maybe he had, he’d always been like Windex.

“Yeah,” Harry croaked out, “it's Harry Styles."

Niall didn't care because it didn't matter that he was Harry Styles and when Harry was with him he didn't care either. He wasn't important and Niall being a modern day Irish prince didn't either. But he couldn't think of Niall he had to think of Zayn who was funny and nice and who would never walk out on Harry for anything. Or maybe Harry was wrong he was just having blind faith, he had it with Niall thought Niall was forever. That was stupid.

“What's up, Harry?” Zayn asked. He wasn't mentioning Niall which Harry appreciated whole-heartedly.

“I wanna go on a date.” Harry blurted then winced because he was rusty. He had never asked people out. Zayn had asked him out and Niall had pursued him. Before Niall had left and when he was just a boy, when Niall teased him he’d say,

“Buttercup.” And Harry would laugh and swat him on the arm,

“Shut up.” He’d say even though he didn't mean it, never meant it.

“Why?” Niall would ask grinning at him. “You are my buttercup.”

No, Harry thought, I’m not.

He wanted to stop thinking of Niall so much, needed to stop thinking of Niall so much. He had to focus on Zayn now. Zayn was nice and pretty, Harry would never describe Niall as pretty. He was too rough to ever be ‘pretty’ but he sure was like a star.

“You wanna go on a date?” Zayn asked snapping him out of his runaway thoughts.

“Yes.” Harry said but he didn't wanna go on a date he needed to. He was pathetic.

“Why?” Zayn asked but he knew why, Niall had left and Harry was all about revenge if Niall knew wherever he was how good Harry was doing right after his broken engagement then Harry would win. And that was all that mattered. Harry would win. Niall would lose, Niall would realize he had lost Harry and Harry would be happy again.

“I miss you.” Harry said, dipped his voice lower like he was telling Zayn a secret. It was a lie Harry knew it was. Zayn was pretty and nice but when Harry had broken them off he hadn't regretted it hadn't realized it was a terrible mistake it wasn't even a mistake. He wished it had been though.

“Do you?” Zayn asked and Harry nodded like Zayn could see him,

“So much.” He said.

“Niall left.” Zayn stated and yeah there it was, Zayn knew of course he did, and even though it hurt he couldn't let it.

“He did.” Harry said nonchalantly as if he were talking about the weather. No emotion.

“How do you feel about it?” Zayn asked and Harry laughed like it was nothing like this stuff happened everyday.

“I don’t care,” Harry said even though he did, “coffee?”

\--

Harry entered the Starbucks with paps just snapping pictures of him and they kept asking, “where’d Niall go” as if Harry knew as if Harry had a single clue where Niall went. Zayn wasn't there yet he always came a little later so Harry ordered then sat down, thought about how Niall absolutely hated Starbucks every time Harry brought it home Niall would make a face,

“That's crap.” He’d say.

“You're crap.” Harry would retort then drink his Starbucks. Niall would smile at him soft,

“Yeah?” He'd ask. Harry would shake his head,

“No. You're perfect.” And you will never leave me he should've said just to see Niall sweat.

But whatever. Zayn came ten minutes later and Harry could just see the paparazzi eating everything up. Harry Styles on a date with ex-boyfriend Zayn Malik just mere days after fiancé Niall Horan left. They probably thought Harry had been cheating on Niall with Zayn, whatever sold papers. Zayn ordered then slid in across from Harry with his cup. He looked good but he always looked good. Harry wondered why he was an actor and not a male model like Liam he could be.

“Hi.” Zayn said voice like a whisper.

“Hi. Sorry for calling you right after my fiancé left.” Harry said even if calling Zayn was the point.

“It's okay I get it and Niall never liked me.” Zayn explained.

It was true Niall didn't like Zayn never wanted to give him a chance because Harry had told Niall he had loved Zayn so every time Harry and Zayn hung out he got angry and to get Harry angry for making him angry he wouldn't take his meds and when Harry would yell at him to just fucking take them Niall would say,

“I’m already angry so I don’t think me getting angrier even matters.”  
Harry would cry on those days,

“I didn't do anything wrong!” He'd scream because he hadn't because he and Zayn were still friends because they hadn't broken up badly and Niall couldn't understand that.

“Yeah I know. Just keep going on dates with your ex, Harry it's all good.” Niall would say even though it wasn't “all good.”

“I invited you.” Harry would say grasping for straws for anything because way back when Niall angry with him was the worst. There was nothing else, Niall didn't propose and they didn't plan their wedding and Niall hadn't walked out. Their wedding was happening in two days supposed to be happening.

“I really didn't want to come.” Niall said then stood from the couch. “I'm going to go smoke.” He said and Harry made a face, it was gross and when they made out Harry could taste the nicotine on Niall's tongue.

“You know I hate when you do that.” He'd say and Niall would grin but it wasn't a nice grin,

“Well I don’t like when you go out with Zayn but you don’t care and you do it anyway. I’m gonna go smoke.” Niall said and then he left. Harry stared.

They're relationship wasn't all that healthy Harry gave to much, wanted to make Niall happy so maybe Niall leaving was a blessing in disguise or something.  
Harry looked back at Zayn who was staring at him waiting for him patiently.

“Sorry.” Harry apologized and Zayn waved his apology away,

“It's okay but should you be getting coffee with a guy when you were getting married in a few days?” Zayn asked thoughtful Zayn.

“Yeah,” heartbroken Harry said, “not with him anymore never going to be with him anymore.”

\--

Harry got to the penthouse, Gemma and Ralphie were talking on the couch.

“H!” Gemma shouted like he had been lost at sea or something.

“Hi, Gems hi, Ralphie.” Harry greeted, Ralphie waved then Harry went to his room. He had been reading this book for a good hour when his phone trilled with a call. Harry grabbed it then his heart sank right to his butt because it was Niall. Harry stared at it, thought about not picking up but he missed Niall's voice and he just missed Niall. So he picked up and didn't have to say a thing because Niall started talking,

“Liam called me.” Niall said and Harry was so mad at him but it was still Niall who got mad for simple things, still Niall who had taken him on an air balloon and proposed to him on one, still Niall who hated Starbucks, and still Niall who said, “but you are my buttercup,”, his Niall. And Harry didn't hate him even though he’d done something horrible. Harry realized he hadn't won when he’d gone on that date with Zayn. He had lost.

“Did he?” Harry finally asked Niall.

“He did.” Niall said then he laughed that laugh, he wasn't laughing because something was funny he was laughing because he was mad. Harry smiled because when Niall did that it meant he was taking his meds if he wasn't he’d just yell. “Zayn Malik?” Niall finally asked and Harry felt his blood run cold. Niall hadn't called because he missed Harry, wanted to actually marry him he had called because Liam had told him about Harry’s date with Zayn. It was glaringly obvious now that he had lost, Niall would never could never lose when it comes to Harry.

“What about Zayn?” Harry asked wanted to say, ‘I don’t have a clue what you're talking about.’

“Oh, Buttercup you're ridiculous.” Niall sneered, Niall calling him buttercup wasn't sweet now.

“I'm the ridiculous one?” Harry asked and originally he wasn't mad at Niall but now he was. Niall never stuck around! Harry suddenly had the thought that if he and Niall had adopted kids like they had planned Niall would leave them too.

“Excuse me?” Niall asked.

“You're excused,” Harry snapped, it was petty and childish but nobody could really judge him, “and shall we go down memory lane? You, Niall James Horan walked out on me, Harry Edward Styles a freakin’ week before we were set to get married so I think you're the ridiculous one but that's just a thought.” Harry said so mad he couldn't stand it. Harry knew Niall wasn't a good person Harry didn't think he could be and he shouldn't be expecting things but oh, god he just wanted his boy not to walk out on him. He didn't think that was too much to ask right?

“Harry, I wasn't like spazzing out when I told you I couldn't marry you I was being completely straight up I wasn't being ridiculous and then you got mad like you are right now and I left but… but, baby I didn't leave forever I’m gone for now. So no I'm not the ridiculous one.” Niall said voice strong but soft. Harry let out a high-pitched squeal like a wounded animal. Niall shouldn't be nice, Niall shouldn't be giving him explanations, he should be angry practically frothing at the mouth especially since Harry had been with Zayn and Niall hated Zayn but if Niall wasn't playing his part then Harry guessed he’d have to.

“Well you should.” Harry heard himself say.

“Leave forever?” Niall asked him.

“Yeah,” Harry said and then he shoved the tears away he so wasn't Niall he couldn't be mean, “me and Zayn are happy. Don't ruin it.” Harry said and then silence deafening silence, the silence was like a roar in his ears.

“Don't worry you and your boyfriend can have fun. I won't crash your party.” Niall said then he ended the call and Harry still had the phone pressed to his ear and he was still crying. Ten minutes later Gemma found him like that and she stood in the door-way as if she was observing a crime scene which if he thought about it she was. Why couldn't Niall just be mean like he always was, if he was Harry would still have something to hold on to but Harry was slipping. Don't be ridiculous, Buttercup was probably the meanest thing Niall had said.

“You were talking to Niall.” Gemma said and Harry nodded,

“I was.”

“Why are you crying?”

“Niall wants me to date Zayn Malik.”

“But Niall hates Zayn Malik. Every time you hang out with Zayn he says something ridiculous like you don’t listen to him like he's your dad so why in the world would the jealous and angry-for-absolutely-no-reason Niall I know want you to date Zayn Malik?” Gemma sounded like she didn't believe him, he wouldn't believe him either.

“I think,” Harry began, “Niall got over me so why would he care who I date?” Harry hadn't known it but when he actually said it he did and Niall not loving him anymore hurt. It really hurt.

Gemma let out a high-pitched laugh, “you think the boy who loved and proposed to you just got over you?” She asked him and Harry scoffed,

“He never wanted to marry me, I don’t think he even loved me.” Harry said almost broke down sobbing but he didn't he had to at least look put together. Gemma didn't say anything and then,

“Niall and Harry against the world.” And then she left. Niall and Harry always said that to each other when paparazzi tried to break them up, when being famous got way too much when Niall would get angry because he was really good at that and when Harry would cry because he was really good at that it was them against the world but not anymore now it was Niall and Harry against themselves and themselves had won so yeah Harry and Niall against the world.

\--

Harry was woken up the next morning by his ringtone, Work by Rihanna, and Harry grabbed his phone wondered why he even had it. He looked at the name, Louis Tomlinson, his best friend. He had thought Louis wouldn't call what with him being busy with nothing and all. Louis’ parents owned these hotels and Louis was filthy rich, they all were and very very spoiled. Harry picked up,

“’Lo.” He said. He hadn't even brushed his teeth yet, hadn't done anything.

“You and Niall.” Was all Louis said though. Leave it up to Louis to not beat around the bush.

“What about us?” Harry asked playing dumb.

“Harry, you're marrying him tomorrow. You're supposed to be marrying him tomorrow.” Louis said. Harry rubbed his eyes then thought oh right Niall went to Ireland, Niall wasn't trying to hide, why hadn't Harry thought about it before? Niall had even told him he hated fame, “can the paps just like fuck off” but he liked the palace. It was beautiful no wonder Niall went back. Harry would.

“Not anymore we’re not together anymore.” Harry finally said to Louis.

“You love that boy or man whatever but you really love him. And I know you were on a date with Zayn Malik yesterday. You know Niall hates him so what are you doing?” Louis asked.

“Winning.” Harry said even though he didn't believe it anymore he should've said losing.

“What?” Louis asked him like he was out of his mind.

“Niall left me,” Harry began, “and now I’m leaving him. Zayn's cute.” Harry explained.

“Oh, Harry.” Louis said sad because Harry was tragic.

\--

Harry was in Gemma's kitchen cooking when Work came on. Harry turned the stove down and took his phone from the counter, looked down at the name. Liam Payne. Liam was more Niall's friend than his but he remembered when Louis and Liam had dated. Louis had sworn up and down when he and Liam had broken up that he was over him but he was pretty sure Liam and Louis had been like him and Niall, loved someone so much that it felt like burning. Or maybe that was just Harry and Niall. Anyway Harry picked up the cell,

“Hello.” He said.

“Niall left you.” Harry knew now why Louis and Liam deserved each other: none of them greeted people when they called.

“He did.” Harry confirmed.

“He was really wrong for that. He talked about you like you were the sun, I really don’t know what happened.”

“Yeah me neither.”

“He's in Ireland he’d love to see you.”

“I don’t really think that's true.”

“He would.”

“He didn't even stay for me, for us so no, Liam I don't think he would.”

\--

It was the day of the wedding and Harry hated his life. Niall had taken a shotgun and shot them he was so good at that, ruining things. He was good at a lot of things but he was also bad at a lot. Like sticking around. Anyways Harry got up and did his business. The penthouse was eerily quiet with Gemma and Ralphie gone. Harry didn't know why or how it happened but he was grabbing his car keys and running out of the penthouse. Where's the fire, he wanted to ask.

He drove until he was right there staring at his (cuz it was only his now) big house. Mansion. It didn't even feel necessary anymore but when Niall had bought it for him (because that was what had happened, Niall had liked giving him things like houses and shit) it had felt necessary it had felt good. Not anymore. Anyway Harry got out of the car and retrieved their extra key from under the mat. Home Sweet Home it said, Harry remembered when he’d bought it and Niall had laughed and said,  
“I'm in love with an actual nerd.” And Harry had laughed but now that memory hurt. He got in the nicely decorated house, thought about how it just looked like a normal house, Niall hadn't left and Harry hadn't crumbled. He went towards their bedroom, went over to the huge closet, and then retrieved something. His huge camera with videos and pictures and stuff. Harry sat down on the floor then began watching them.

They were all happy of Harry behind the camera trying to coax Niall into saying something to it, “fuck off.” Niall would say and Harry would say,

“Niall!”

And Niall would say, “sorry, baby please fuck off.”

The pictures were mostly off guards of Niall because he couldn't sit still long enough for Harry to even take a picture. He was so ADHD. Harry was in tears when his phone started to sing. Someone was calling him and when he looked at the caller ID it was E news and he was smart, knew he shouldn't pick up but Harry didn't owe Niall anything anymore especially his silence so he picked up.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Harry, darling how you holding up?” It was Jeanine Matthews his best friend at E.

“Well I'm alive, that counts for something right,” Harry said and both he and Jeanine laughed, “what's up?” Harry asked.

“I know everything's been really hard and I don’t want to ask, but do you wanna do an interview about coping after Niall going on a date with Zayn Malik? Niall and Zayn are both yummy.” Jeanine said and Harry said,

“I would love to, Jeanine.”

\--

1 year later

Harry was dating Zayn now and Niall was still in Ireland. Harry and Zayn were having dinner at this Chinese restaurant that Harry didn't really care for but Zayn loved. Zayn was telling a story that Harry had heard before and Harry was smiling politely trying very very hard not to tell Zayn he’d heard it before and not thinking of the fact that Niall never repeated himself. Niall had walked out 1 year ago, he was with Zayn now. He was thinking this when he heard a commotion outside and almost dropped dead right there because it was Niall and he was staring right at him making his way inside the restaurant confident like he had always been.

“Oh god.” Harry heard Zayn mutter when Niall stepped into the restaurant, ignored the hostess, and then walked right towards them. People had their phones out and what Harry noticed were that Niall's eyes were clear, he was healthy. Harry was in love with him.

“Hi, Buttercup hi, Malik.” Niall said, neither of them said anything back. “Mind telling me why you're on a date with my boyfriend? I’m going to marry him.” Niall said to Zayn.

“Niall, please leave.” Harry said and Niall laughed,

“Cuz I’m so good at it right? That was what you said right after I had left on that special you did for E, ‘Niall left because he was very good at it’.” Niall said mimicking Harry.

“Niall, I’m dating Zayn now. He doesn't leave.” Harry said.

“I bet. He's the best.” Niall said and then turned from Harry to Zayn and decked him right in the face and Zayn's nose started gushing. Everyone screamed including Harry and Niall calmly like he hadn't even heard turned to Harry,

“I love you and I'm sorry, not for punching Malik he had that coming but for leaving and a year ago I couldn't do it the whole marriage thing but I can do it now and you might not even want to be with me anymore and can I even blame you I just punched your boyfriend straight in the face broke his nose Greg taught me that by the way never used it on anyone till now but anyway, Harry Styles,” and then Niall pulled a velvet box out of his back pocket and opened it to reveal a ring, a gold band and got on one knee. Oh my god, Harry thought, he's here to ruin me again, “wanna get engaged again?”

Everyone was staring and Harry was just staring at Niall, knew he should be smart like he claimed he was and politely turn Niall down but Harry was never good at saying no to Niall so he asked,

“Promise you won't fuck around and leave this time?”

“Promise I won’t fuck around and leave this time.” Niall said grinning.

“Then yeah,” Harry said like he was talking about the weather, “I’ll be your fiancé again.”


End file.
